warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jagged Peak/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} }} }}(exiled) }} }} |kit=Jagged Peak |rogue=Jagged Peak |early settler=Jagged Peak |hunter=Jagged Peak |warrior=Jagged Peak |mother=Quiet Rain |sister=Fluttering Bird |brothers=Gray Wing, Skystar |mate=Holly |daughter=Dew Nose |sons=Eagle Feather, Storm Pelt |mentor=Unknown |app=Unknown |livebooks=''Dawn of the Clans, ''Moth Flight's Vision, Thunderstar's Echo, Shadowstar's Life |deadbooks=Unknown}} Jagged Peak is a small gray tabby tom with blue eyes, and a twisted, limp hind leg. Jagged Peak was the son of Quiet Rain in the Ancient Tribe. After his sister Fluttering Bird’s death, Jagged Peak followed the group following the sun trail, and later chose to live with his older brother, Clear Sky, in the forest. However, his brother exiled him after Jagged Peak broke his leg. Jagged Peak initially believed he was incapable of becoming a contributing member of the group until Holly taught him otherwise. Holly gave birth to his kits, Storm Pelt, Dew Nose and Eagle Feather, and the family decided to live in the pine forest with Tall Shadow and later in WindClan. History ''Dawn of the Clans :Jagged Peak and Fluttering Bird are members of the apart of the Ancient Tribe, and Quiet Rain's second litter. Their older brothers are Gray Wing and Clear Sky. He is outspoken, courageous and brash, and much stronger than Fluttering Bird. He mourns for his sister's death and sneaks out of the cave to follow the group following the sun trail. Gray Wing is sent to follow him and the two later meet up with the rest of the group. They arrive at their new home and Jagged Peak decides to live in the forest with Clear Sky. :While on a hunting patrol with his brothers, Jagged Peak breaks his leg falling from a tree and Clear Sky outcasts him from the group for failing to contribute. In Tall Shadow's group, Cloud Spots develops exercises for him, but Jagged Peak doubts his value to the group. He spends time with Turtle Tail's and Wind Runner's kits and watches over them during the Great Battle. :Holly, a newcomer, pushes Jagged Peak to overcome his disability, and trains him for the battle against One Eye. Holly is soon expecting his kits. She falls ill to the sickness, and while searching for the blazing star, Clear Sky apologies to Jagged Peak for sending him away. Holly recovers and she gives birth to Storm Pelt, Eagle Feather, and Dew Nose. When the group decides to split up again, Jagged Peak and Holly decided to move to the pine forest where their kits will be safer from the snow. :Quiet Rain and Sun Shadow arrive from the mountains and his mother his horrified to see Jagged Peak's lame leg and his kits' poor behavior. Holly defends her mate, and Jagged Peak and his brothers spend time with Quiet Rain before she dies. He visits Gray Wing after his kits are born, and Gray Wing reflects how grateful he is for his younger brother. After they rescue Black Ear from Slash, Jagged Peak stays by his brother's side as he dies. Super Editions :In Moth Flight's Vision, Jagged Peak and his family have moved to WindClan. He challenges Moth Flight when she decides to visit the other Clans, though Moth Flight insists he lived in three different groups. Jagged Peak mentions how he learned his true loyalty to WindClan. He later challenges her loyalty when she's expecting Micah's kits, causing an argument with his own children. He participates in the battle in SkyClan's camp and objects when Moth Flight wants to take the gravely injured Wind Runner to the Moonstone. Detailed description :Jagged Peak is a small, lithe, thick-furred gray tabby tom with blue eyes, and a twisted, limp hind leg. Trivia Author statements *Kate stated that Jagged Peak and his family moved to WindClan because he never really settled in ShadowClan, found the pines too oppressive, and wanted his kits to grow up in the wind and weather, more like mountain cats.Revealed on Kate's Facebook Mistakes *His name has been mistyped as "Jagged peak". Character pixels Official art Quotes |''See more''}} External links * Notes and references Category:Main article pages